


ambivalent

by towritemeanstolive



Category: Every Fandom?, No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: But I Suck At It, Creative, Creativity, Death, Depression, Depressive, Emotions, English, Help, I Wrote A Thing Again, Indifferent, No Rhymes, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Poetry Slam, Rhymes, Sad, Sadness, Slam Poetry, Song - Freeform, Suicide, What am I doing, ambivalent, conflicted - Freeform, creative writing, depressed, depression poem, depressive poem, i love poetry, im so done, im so done with life, life - Freeform, mental health, numb, poem about depression, sad poem, sad text, scheme, suicidal, text, thoughts, verse, with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towritemeanstolive/pseuds/towritemeanstolive
Summary: I wrote this yesterday evening on my way back to my current flat aka the hellhole.My whole situation is just really fucked up and all I want is to go back home, maybe start therapy and get my life fixed.Clearly, I'm not in a good place atm and I don't think it's ever been this bad before.I hope I'll get better soon, because this sucks...This is like a super deep-ish poem and can be interpreted in many ways, I think?But I obviously had something in mind when I wrote it.I'm curious to see, if anyone gets it.





	ambivalent

Dark  
Calm  
Rain  
On the streets  
I'm driving  
Back  
Away  
Away from my  
Home  
Gone  
My safe place  
Oh friend  
Dearest friend  
Tell me  
What  
Am I doing  
How  
Am I living  
No  
I'm not  
Living  
I am just  
Existing  
In this world  
Cruel world  
Cold  
Light  
Barely  
Breathing  
Heart  
And soul weeping  
Oh friend  
Beloved friend  
Say why  
Am I here  
Why  
Am I still here  
I know  
You  
Are hopeful  
The future  
Is bright  
Not  
Senseless  
It is  
I used  
Used to be  
Such a  
Happy  
And young child  
Now  
I want to die  
Oh friend  
Are you  
My friend  
If you are  
Why are you here  
And not  
Leave me  
Leave me be  
Alone  
With my thoughts  
Alone  
On this ride  
You're here  
Please don't leave  
Leave  
Me alone  
Go  
Let me die  
Alone  
Lonely  
You  
Are not my friend  
You  
Are the parasite  
In my brain  
Too sad  
To live  
Too young  
To die  
If you go  
You are  
My friend  
If you go  
I can die  
If you stay  
I will try  
Don't go  
I'm here  
Scars  
In my brain  
Oh friend  
Stranger  
You  
Are my hope  
I'm  
Numb  
Smile  
Where  
Have you gone  
Why  
Have you gone  
I'm here  
Tears  
In my eyes  
They are dropping  
So are you  
I hate you  
Please  
Help me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!  
> I need some criticism and just opinions in general :)


End file.
